A desktop electronic device with a display screen, such as a liquid crystal display device, or an all-in-one computer, generally includes a main body that has the display screen and a conventional support frame that supports the main body on a table.
However, the conventional support frame can only permit slight adjustment of an inclination angle of the main body in a front-rear direction thereof. By the conventional support frame, one is unable to flip the ma in body from forward facing to rearward facing to share the display screen to people sitting across therefrom. In addition, the main body is generally placed with its lengthwise direction parallel to the tabletop. With the conventional support frame unable to facilitate rotation of the main body from a landscape orientation to a portrait orientation, the user's versatile viewing needs cannot be satisfied.
Besides, most conventional support frames are unfoldable, thereby occupying a relatively large space and requiring more packaging materials for transportation. When unpackaged, carrying of the desktop electronic device often requires both hands of the user, which is relatively inconvenient.
Furthermore, with the current trend of reducing the thickness of desktop electronic devices, a built-in speaker thereof is made small as well, resulting in less satisfactory sound quality.